


BenTyCutio

by HJC_LGBT



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Choking, Cigarettes, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexting, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJC_LGBT/pseuds/HJC_LGBT
Summary: Mercutio and Tybalt are casual sex bros with a hint of some feelings. They both like the look of Benvolio. Feelings are caught and relationships begin. Explicit sex in Chapter 2.Top MercutioVers TybaltBottom Benvolio





	1. Precursor

"Oh fuck me that was amazing." Tybalt said, breathlessly.  
"I just did fuck you. But you're right it was." Mercutio replied.  
"Call me cliche but I need a cigarette. You want one?" Tybalt asked, reaching over to grab the packet and the lighter.  
"Nah I'm good, could you pass me my phone though?" The click of a lighter and the immediate smell of smoke filled the room as Mercutio tapped away at his phone screen. "Shit, Benvolio texted. Oh Jesus I missed a chance to sext!"  
"You sext Benvolio?" Tybalt asked after taking a drag.  
"Of course I do! Have you actually seen him? We've exchanged more than risque texts as well."  
"Fair enough. Same here. Have you ever actually like had sex with him though?"  
"Nah, always wanted to though." Mercutio said.  
"I'd like to as well though. I've got nothing to do tommorow night. Perhaps you could ask?" Tybalt said, tabbing his cigarette and turning back to Mercutio. "If you could handle the both of us of course."  
"Say no more I'm calling him now."


	2. Do What We Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio, Tybalt and Benvolio go out for the night, returning to Mercutio's place for some fun.
> 
> Explicit Gay Sex

A mess of limbs and expensive clothes being discarded made it's way up the stairs. The door was slammed open and shut again the second that the mass of semi naked men were inside the room. Mercutio hadn't been this glad to have moved out of his uncle's house since the first time he fucked Romeo. He had to control his laughter at the thought of his uncles face seeing the three very horny men barreling up the stairs. The neon lights on his headboard were switched on illuminating the room in a hazy purple. Who needed conventional white or yellow light? Not these three. They were far too busy to care about the colour of the light. Mercutio was occupied with trying to get Benvolio's pants off. He fumbled for a minute before giving up and tearing them off. Tybalt followed suit with his own. Androgyny had it's benefits and the skirt Mercutio had decided to wear meant no messing around to get it off. Soon enough they were all naked. Tybalt was the first on the bed, pulling Benvolio on top of him and settling down, kissing the Montague passionately with just the right amount of roughness to satiate the both of them.

Taking in the delectable sight in front of him, Mercutio watched as Benvolio straddled Tybalt and desperately rubbed against him, whimpering and moaning. The top drawer was flung open and lube came out. Mercutio got on the bed next to the two of them. His hand came down hard on Benvolio's thigh. He was given a loud cry in return. Benvolio moaned at the delicious sting caused by the slap. He got off of Tybalt, lying in between the two men. His hands tangled in their hair and he kissed Mercutio. Each touch of their lips was hot, passionate. Soon enough they debilitated into open mouthed kisses, tongues peeking out every so often. Tybalt had taken the chance to attach his lips to the pale neck exposed to him. Benvolio moaned as he kissed Mercutio one more time before turning and kissing Tybalt. Mercutio did much the same, lips finding Benvolio's neck. Teeth immediately coming out and biting down, causing a louder moan from Benvolio. His tongue came out in an attempt to soothe the bite. Benvolio begged for another bite in between searing kisses. Mercutio gladly obliged the desperate requests. Hands still tangled in two different shades of blonde hair, Benvolio broke away from Tybalt. Mercutio took the hint and let go of the neck he'd been practically devouring. Benvolio used the leverage he had with his hands in their hair to make Mercutio and Tybalt kiss. Straight away they were locked in a fierce display of conflicting affections. Mercutio bit down on Tybalt's bottom lip, relishing the slight whimper he got in return. Mercutio's tongue piercing left a light taste of metal in Tybalt's mouth as they kissed, raunchily. 

Benvolio could hardly breathe watching them. He moaned as their kiss deepened.   
"Oh god. Tybalt, Mercutio. Please, please, oh god, I need you two now." He begged, body aching for hands all over him. Desperate for the hot feeling of Tybalt's lips on his neck imprinted in his mind. He wanted them all over. The same with Mercutio's piercing. Hot and cold at the same time. He was going to get that little ball all over him if it was the last thing he did. If not tonight then sometime real soon. The fierce kiss broke and both gave almost predatory looks in Benvolio's direction. 

He was going to be devoured.

And oh god he craved it.

Mercutio and Tybalt exchanged a look, mentally connecting the dots of how the encounter was going to go down. Speaking of which, Mercutio swiftly turned Benvolio over and got up himself, laying in between his legs. Tybalt got up laying on his side, turning over a little to kiss Benvolio again. The loud, shrill snap of the previously acquired bottle of lube made them jump slightly. Followed by the low hiss forced out of Benvolio as Mercutio's finger breached his entrance. His breath hitched as the digit moved inside of him. He whined, needy and high. Mercutio pulled his finger out and a second joined as he continued. The feeling of the second caused another whine, louder than the first to escape him. Tybalt grinned into the messy kiss he gave Benvolio.   
"You sound so pretty, Darling." Tybalt said, hand resting on Benvolio's stomach, trailing up and down his soft skin.  
The moan that Benvolio let out was borderline angelic. Groans left both Tybalt and Mercutio's lips. A third finger joined the two and Benvolio started to desperately push back onto them. Mercutio smiled, gently kissing the inside of Benvolio's thighs as he moaned sweetly at the stimulation. Tybalt latched onto Benvolio's neck again, seeing the mark Mercutio had left, he was determined to leave one of his own. The combined feeling of Mercutio's skilled preparation and Tybalt's biting, Benvolio was blissed out and desperate. He needed something more.   
"Please, please I'm ready just come on. Come on please fuck me!" He begged, still pushing back on the fingers still moving in him. Tybalt let go of his neck, joining the now sat up Mercutio in between Benvolio's legs. The two of them kissed, the perfect balance of pleasure drunk and desperation. Mercutio pulled his fingers out and Tybalt took the central seat in between Benvolio's legs.

It didn't take long for Benvolio to register what was about to happen. When he did he spread his legs wide, shamelessly putting himself on display for Tybalt. Mercutio snapped the lube open again, liberally covering his hand and reaching around Tybalt. He gripped his cock and began stroking him gently, enough to cover it yet not enough to give him much satisfaction. He moaned loudly. Mercutio let go. Tybalt gently touched Benvolio's stomach.  
"Yes, yes. Now come on, please. Please! I need it now." Benvolio whimpered. Tybalt lined himself up and thrust inside. Benvolio bit his lip, eyelids hazily drooping. They stayed still for a few seconds, quiet except for the heavy breathing. Until a needy moan broke through the silence. Tybalt took that as his cue to start moving. He rocked back and forward a few times, dick barely leaving Benvolio's ass. Mercutio took the time to add a little more lube to his fingers, before slipping one inside Tybalt. It prompted a loud moan to escape him as he began to get stimulation from both sides. He bucked into Benvolio a few times, desperately needing the friction. Benvolio was having the time of his life being stuffed full like he needed. A broken moan was forced out of him as Mercutio's fingers angled just right inside of Tybalt causing another hard buck into Benvolio. This time hitting exactly where he needed.  
"Oh yes! Oh my god more, please more." Benvolio begged.

It wasn't long before Mercutio was sliding into Tybalt. Both of them stopped moving momentarily as Tybalt adjusted. He took a deep breath in, head swimming due to the overload of pleasure. Benvolio's legs wrapped around Tybalt. He began to move again, fucking Benvolio fast and deep, spearing himself on Mercutio's cock everytime he pulled out. Benvolio moaned loudly, eyes rolling back as every thrust aimed perfectly at his prostate. Tybalt moaned at the feeling of Benvolio's tight ass squeezing his cock and got lost in the feeling of Mercutio pounding into him. Mercutio groaned at the noises his partners made and the pleasure he was receiving.  
"Look at you both, two little desperate sluts. So fucking beautiful." He said, grinning widely as he sunk his teeth into Tybalt's shoulder. "Hit him. It's what he wants." He said into Tybalt's ear. Benvolio nodded, desperately trying to convey it was what he wanted.  
"Oh fuck yeah, yes yes please. Slap my ass and treat me like your slut. Please!" Benvolio was beyond needy at this point. He craved the delicious pain of a hard spank. Tybalt complied, smacking hard and forcing a loud, satisfied moan from Benvolio.

Tybalt pushed back onto Mercutio, silently begging for more. Mercutio gripped Tybalt's hair, yanking his head back. He smirked at the pleasure drunk expression on his face.  
"You're close aren't you? I can tell. You better ask Benvolio what he wants, Darling, hadn't you?" Mercutio said before pulling Tybalt into a bruising kiss. When he let go of his hair, Tybalt turned his attention back to Benvolio. Who looked even more desperate than before.  
"Oh yes! Oh Tybalt, please. Cum inside me. I need it." Tybalt pounded harder, faster.  
"Go on, cum for us, Tybalt. Be a good boy." Mercutio's words and the subsequent bite on his other shoulder sent him flying over the edge. He rutted between the two men, riding out his orgasm. Mercutio pulled out of him, he pulled out of Benvolio and collapsed on his side.

Benvolio whined, on edge, needing to cum.  
"Do you need me, Baby?" Mercutio asked, hand curving around Benvolio's ankle.  
"Uh huh! Yeah yeah please, Mercutio." That was all the confirmation he needed to slide inside Benvolio. The feeling of the still tight hole around his cock was heavenly. Benvolio practically screamed at the thicker cock filled him up even more.   
"Oh god yes! Come on, please. Give it to me how I want it. How I need it, Mercutio." Benvolio begged. Mercutio smacked his ass a few times, hard and rough. He let his right hand wander up Benvolio's torso, toying lightly with his nipples before curling around his throat. Straight away the already desperate Benvolio grew even more so. He rocked back on the dick filling him up, eyes hooded yet silently begging for more. Mercutio tightened his hand on his throat. The broken moans Benvolio was letting out spurring him on to move faster, snap his hips harder. He pounded hard into Benvolio's sweet ass, losing himself in the feeling. He let go of his throat, revelling in the bruises already forming.  
"Come on then, you fucking whore. Cum for me, show me how pretty you really look." Mercutio ordered.

Always being one to obey, Benvolio came there and then, breathlessly moaning as he did so. Tybalt took the time to initiate another messy, open mouthed kiss. Mercutio kept pounding. Snapping his hips in once. Twice. Three times. Before stuttering and cumming deep inside Benvolio. He pulled out, standing on shaky legs to grab a towel or two.

Clean up was quick, thorough yet strangely domestic. The three of them settled into bed together, sharing another few kisses before drifting off, satisfied.


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after some wild sex, feelings are discussed and futures are planned.

"Mmm Morning. Sleep well?" Mercutio said, voice laced with sleep and sex. His hands began stroking Benvolio and Tybalt's hair.  
"Morning, Mercy. I slept brilliantly." Benvolio replied. Eyelids still droopy.  
"Hmm good. You awake there, Tybalt?" Mercutio got a slightly whiny grunt as a reply. "Sleep well, Ty?"   
"Yeah. If you keep stroking my hair I'm gonna fall back asleep." Tybalt whispered, clutching Benvolio's hand tighter over Mercutio's stomach. Benvolio tilted his head upwards, pursing his lips and tangling one hand in Mercutio's hair. Mercutio caught on immediately, leaning down slightly and kissing him softly. Benvolio broke the kiss and turned to kiss Tybalt, other hand left Tybalt's then tangled in his hair instead. Then, mirroring the night before, he pushed Tybalt and Mercutio together. He watched as the two kissed, smiling. When they broke apart, Mercutio looked confused.  
"Anyone else feeling some type of way?" Mercutio asked. Benvolio nodded.  
"I think I'm in love." He said, nuzzling Mercutio.   
"I er well. You see I. I'm not good with feelings. I really do like both of you so much. But well the love I have for you is well." Tybalt rambled.  
"You love Paris." Mercutio said. "Oh don't gape at me like you've tried to hide it. You're so obvious. You guys went out and he called me sounding like he was completely in love and when you talk about him you do the same."  
"I'm sorry if I've hurt you." Tybalt said.  
"Darlin, I ain't hurting. If you're in love, I'm happy. I know it's hard for you to do feelings. Besides, we don't have to stop doing this kind of thing unless you and Paris want us to stop. Casual Sex rights and all that." Mercutio replied, smiling.  
"Thank you, Mercy."   
"Least I could do, Love." He kissed Tybalt's forehead.  
"Hey what about me!" Ben whined, jokingly.  
"Mmhm, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you." Mercutio said, kissing Ben softly. "You're in love with who?"   
"Oh wow is it not obvious?"  
"Oh my god, Mercy and you say Romeo is an idiot." Tybalt said.  
"Am I missing something?" Mercutio asked, genuine confusion plastered over his face.  
"I love you, Mercy, you absolute fool!"  
"Oh! Oh! Oh, I love you too, Darling. I really fucking love you."


End file.
